Symmetrical Meeting
by Freewing Alchemist
Summary: This is a one shot story crossing Soul Eater and Piers Anthony's Xanth series. Death The Kid followed by his fateful friend/side arms Liz and Patty have a message to deliver in as strange place, that Kid seems to fancy Mundane. Rated M just in case


do not own the right to The Xanth Series or the works of Piers Anthony. Nor do I own the rights to Soul Eater

There are a blend of Soul Eater manga and Anamia. Not I am not making fun of the works of Piers Anthony I am a fan. I was inspired by them to write this story. It is a short one shot story that I wanted to write. It may some day act like a staging area for future stories

Symmetrical Meeting

Soul Eater and Piers Anthony's Xanth

To say the young man was symmetrical would be an understatement, everything he wore to his silver jewelry, black double breasted suit, everything was the same. Except for three white strips on the left side of his black haired head. The two women that accompanied him were just the opposite to him; one slender, tall with long hair well developed, yet small, womanly futures. The other was short in hair and stature with features like a kid but she had big breast. The three seemed out of place as the walked down the suburban street at night. While the streets, yards, house all the same boring Mundane these three where not.

"Ah symmetry, lovely symmetry," The young man said with a smile of serene happiness on his face, his yellow eyes shined like stars. Stretching his left and right arms out like he was framing a picture. "Left and right all the same, all symmetrical. Ah yes, I live suburban."

"Kid," The taller woman broke in. "Kid, Patty and me don't feel too good so lets get out of here quickly."

"Liz, Liz, Liz," The young man named Kid said shaking his finger at her. "I understand why you feel that way, Mundania is Demon Earth's personal territory and he dose not like the use of magic. So this is a magic free zone, but Demon Earth can't effect magic that's bound in the soul. You and Patty can still change but not for very long and Demon Earth's power is still trying to effect you." Kid said just as calmly.

"What!" Liz quickly pivoted around on her heels to look Kid in the side of the face. An almost maniac look erupted on her face. "He's trying to effect us! I thought demon Earth and your dad were old friends? Why is he trying to effect us!"

"Wheee, rolly, rolly, round skin." Patty cheered as she cart wheeled between Kid and Liz.

"Liz it's no picnic for me either," Kid began as he turned to face her. "I'm part Reaper, remember. He does not like having halves running around either. Pules he isn't just any demon he's a capital D demon. There is a differences, just so you know. Besides we're almost there so the more difficult part of it is convincing him we're not kooks."

"Capital D what does that even mean? And we've got to convince him that we're here from your dad?"

"No exactly we'll be talking to Demon Earth's Proxy."

"Proxy? All this way for a stand in?" Liz ragged.

"Fake, make, gottah bake a cake!" Patty cheered as she leaped into the air.

"Not exactly," Kid said ushering them forward. "We're not allowed where the Demons normally congregate but we can be here so..."

"What ever." Liz sighed.

There was a row of dull houses surrounded by listless vegetation. The trio walked up to the suburban house. Causally Kid knocked on the door, a handsome young blond man in his twenties opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" He asked through a burglar chain door.

"Hello, to you as well. Are you by any chance David Baldwin." Kid asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, who wants to know."

"You many think I am a kook but you will soon understand I am not. I am here to talk to you, the other you." Kid said calmly with changing the look on his face.

David raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what your talking about?" David saw both Liz and Patty, who were waving to him with a goofy smile in her face.

"I know that you don't believe me but I know you have a cretin connection that I have to exploit. I am Death the Kid and my father is Shinigami-sama, The Grim Reaper himself, an old friend of Demon Earth..." Kid cleared his throat. "I am part reaper and I'm acting as my father's proxy as you are Demon Earth's." Kid cleared his throat yet again. "May we step in said to talk about this without restrictions?"

"List little due I don't know what to talking about."

Kid sighed. "Liz, Patty, would you mind?" He said with a snapped his fingers.

"All right." Liz nodded. She leaped into the air and her body started to glow, then it shrank and bounced towards Patty. It took the form of a gun and dropped into Patty's hand.

"Weepy!" Patty cheered. Before David could react Patty rushed up to the door and jammed the gun, that was once her sister, between the opening. The barrel of the gun was directly aimed at his face. In a singsong manner she cheered. "Bang, Bang, Your Dead, Fifty Bullets in Your Head." She laughed playfully.

Quickly backing way from the door David watched as Kid pulled her back. Returned to the door. David stepped closer to the door to see Liz returned to normal Patty continued to chuckle, the two women were back to normal. David nodded and opened the door and let the three into the house.

Kid gave a slight bow. "Thank you, I'm sorry that we had to go to such extremes, but it is am emergency. My we take a seat?" He motioned to a set of chairs near the sofa.

"Sure, Sure, hum what do you want to talk about?" David shaking his head in disbelief.

"A very precarious situation," Kid and Liz sat down and David followed. "To began, I am part Reaper and part human. Not really allowed under normal conditions."

"Ah, yah I can see the half part you got three white strips on one side of your head but not on the other." David pointed out.

"Ahha, your right!" Kid screamed threwing himself on the floor and curled into a little ball. "I'm garbage, I'm trash, I'm no good, I'm useless!" Kid cried out.

Liz knelt down and stated patting Kid's back. "It's OK Kid your not garbage everything is OK." Looking over at Patty. "Can you help me?"

"No problem," Patty dropped down next to her sister. Aiding her sister in the people talk. "Hay, Kid your not useless, I mean it just one little thing out of place but that's it."

Patty contend, her sister looked up to explained. "Kid's a little focused on symmetry and it takes up a lot of his life and he really upsets over his strips making him UN-symmetrical it drives him nuts."

"Of he's got a compulsive disorder or something? Other then that is he going to be OK?" David asked as he watched the sisters continued their pep talk.

"Sort of." Liz answered. Patty walked Kid into a corner and continued her pep talk to Kid

"Well can you at least tell me how you changed, there's no magic in Mundane."

"You see in our world there is two types of weapons; Magic Weapons and Demon Weapons. A Magic Weapon is a person that can change into an specially, powerful weapon used to reap souls. Then there's a Demon Weapon they do the same thing a Magic Weapon does, but with one difference. Which is a human or human soul is fused to a special made weapon using a fragment of a witches soul. Kid said our magic is bound in our souls and demons can't effect our souls. You see me and Patty were born with the ability to change into twin pistils, we are magic weapons.'

'In our world the people who wheeled these weapons are called Meister they strive to bring out the best in us weapons. Meister strive to make both type of weapons, A.K.A. us, into a weapon used by Shinigami, a Death Scythe. Shinigami, Kid's dad, created a school called The Death Weapon Meister Academy. The DWMA for short, that's what we do as well as keep order and piece for all worlds."

"How, That seems like a tall order to do."

"Simple, Meisters try to make a Death Scythe and in that process makes the world a better place. To become a Death Scythe either weapons type has to eat ninety nine Kishin egg souls or evil souls from Shinigami's list and one witch soul. Me and Patty are different from any others in two ways because we'll become a Death Scythe for Kid and not his dad. The second is we need one hundred ninety eight souls and two witch souls."

"I get it, one set for each of you," David said with a nodded. "But what's with lists and Kinshis?"

"I'll handle this Liz thanks for filling in for me I'll handle this." Kid said as he walked back to David.

"A simple answer for both is they are people who have diverged from the path of human. A Kishin is a monster of fear and madness created by a person eating human souls. As for the list there are people in our world that, for the continued safety of any world they must be removed."

"Like Hitler?"

"Worse then him, he was a playground bully compared to those on my fathers list." Kid sighed.

"So is your dad a Demon too?"

The group turned to the new voice it was a dark skinned woman with long dark hair. She walked over to David and sat down with him on the sofa. She kissed him on his cheek and with a strange look towards Kid, Liz and Patty. Kid nodded closing his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Ah yes, Ms. Jaylin the proxy of Demoness Fornax. Am I correct?" Kid asked.

"My aren't we well informed. So your dad?

"No he isn't he's an Anthropomorph but just as power full."

"How is that possible?" Jaylin asked.

"I shall explain to you because Demoness Fornax had noting to do with any of what happened."

"What happened?"

" Anthropomorph is basically a play on the word anthropomorphic; an interpretation of what is nit human or personal in terms of human or personal characteristics: HUMANIZATION. An Anthropomorph is what a person is called if they represent something, basically it means they are what they represent. Yes, my father was once just an idea attached to something. One day people thinking of death give it form and that form followed death around. The more people connected it to that figure, soon the figure became a wielder of death, then they became so linked that they became one. When that happened he became a living being with that power but could interact with the greater world. Finally, my father not only became death- personified soon he exudes a gravity that effects all things, like a real demon. To put it plainly everyone thinks of Death in one way or another, that including Demons."

"So he's powerful why doesn't he take care of this problem himself. Further more, should he should know, Demons can't die, they're immortal."

"My father lives on a world that the other Demons created for him. He can't come into other Demons' worlds. Two very powerful being in one place, it's just not safe for the world, or the Demon him/herself. Plus, because of a conflict with the first Kishin my father's soul is trapped in the school he created.'

'As for demons dyeing, that means loosing their territory. No territory they can't exist. It like death. Why do you think Demons are always after territory in one way or another, Demoness Fornax can attest to that."

Jaylin lend back on the sofa and closer to David possibly in thought but Kid knew what he had do next. Leaning closer Kid looked at David. "Well the exposition portion is over. Now for the reason we're here, My father wish to talk to Demon Earth A.S.A.P. It's about a well, best to describe the situation as a... Bleeding effect. Things are happening that shouldn't."

"What about? I mean can you explain." David asked while scratching his head.

"Like Magic Weapons being born in Mundane. Or people from Mundane becoming Kishin. Then one of my fellow students at The DWMA has the ability to neutralize magic just like Demon Earth. Witches loosing magic powers inexplicably for no reason, not that we're complaining about that one. But it's not just Mundane and our world, Xanthen is getting magic weapons too, as well as... I can't explain that any further it's just too strange." He said staking his head.

"Your dad thinks it's something bigger then it looks. I'm guessing?" David said as he leaned back in the sofa.

"Round, Round, Round!" Patty sung as she rolled around on the floor.

"My father is willing to start a makeshift DWMA on Mundane to help with some of this Bleeding but Xanthen is another thing all together. My dad does not want another Rhymslit Heart fiasco, that's why he needs to talk." Kid looked at a wall clock and turned to both David and Jaylin. "My times up, I must leave now but if you wish to know more about My worlds history then find a Japans graphic novel by Atsushi Ohkubo named Soul Eater."

"Soul Eater? David and Jaylin said in unison.

"Yes, Xanthen is not the only one who's history that is written out for all to see. You see the graphic novelist's imagination harmonizes with our worlds history. Much like Clio and her works. Well lets go Patty, Liz," Liz got up form her seat and Patty stood up from the floor.

"It was nice meeting you both." Liz said with a slight bow.

"Latter gaiters!" Patty waved them good by.

"I hope that we will meet again under better circumstances, I just love the symmetry of this world." Kid said with a contented smile.

As David saw the trio out the door he gave a smirk. "You know if something dose happen it will end up in one of Clio's books."

"I do not think that will happen, if the Muse of History writes about this she'll have to hide it and I'm sure that Atsushi Ohkubo will not write this at all, but there may be someone who will write a fan fiction about our meeting." Kid said still wearing the contented smile. Extending a hand towards David he made a creepy and yet calming smile. "I do hope we might again you seem like a very nice person." Looking past David to Jaylin. "Pleasure to meet both of you this night, as well."

"May be it'll end up on a web sight or something" David chuckled back.

Waving good by to David Kid, Liz and Patty left the house living David and Jaylin equally

in astonishment, but also concern about there future.


End file.
